deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog vs Captain Falcon
Sonic vs Falcon is a What If? Death Battle Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs F-Zero! Which cocky, red and blue colored speedster who appeared in Smash Bros will win this speedy faceoff? Intro (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92H3Mscg7QQ) Wiz: When you're considered the fastest thing in your series, what should you act like? Boomstick: Cocky, of course! Wiz: Like Sonic, the Hedgehog. Boomstick: And Captain Falcon, the Falcon Puncher. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle? Sonic (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jr9i7w60Gm4) Wiz: Born on Christmas Island, Sonic the Hedgehog was somehow blessed with the power to run really fast thanks to his shoes given to him by his mother. Boomstick: And when we say fast, we say REALLY FREAKING FAST! Wiz: Sonic eventually left the island and met a plentiful cast of friends, foes, anti-heroes and some of the worst characters ever in video game history. Boomstick: We're looking at you, Big. Wiz: Sonic is a speed blitzing foe, being able to run at the Speed of Light with relative ease. He's so fast that he even called going at FTL speed "small talk", which could imply that he can go faster than FTL. Boomstick: Some of the speedy blur's notable attacks include the Spin Dash, where he spins straight into his foe, and can charge it up for more speed. The Homing Attack is where Sonic homes in on his foe and he can perform this up to 3 times. Wiz: But that's not all. With the Fire Shield, Sonic becomes immune to pyrokinesis related attacks, and can also attack in mid air with a ramming attack, though he can lose this if he touches water. Boomstick: The Lightning Shield gives Sonic immunity to electricity, as well as being able to manipulate magnets. It also gives him a second jump in air, but can be lost to water. Damn, Sonic must really hate water. Wiz: We'll get onto that later. Anyway, the Bubble Shield actually allows Sonic to breathe in water, and also gives Sonic a bounce attack, which he can use up to twice, though he can lose this if he gets hit by an enemy. Boomstick: And when he gets all the Chaos Emeralds, he becomes Super Sonic, which is basically a Super Saiyan ripoff! Wiz: It's similar, I guess? Boomstick: You bet it's fucking similar. Anyway, Super Sonic gives Sonic an 1,000% power increase, allows him to fly and also has unlimited stamina. He also can't be harmed, but there's a catch: he has a time limit, about 20 seconds at most. Wiz: Sonic has broken the Sound Barrier multiple times, can destroy missiles with a simple kick, and has survived being electrocuted, impaled, burned, and even beat Segata Sanshiro in a fighting tournament. At full power, Sonic can run up to MFTL speeds and can destroy planets. Boomstick: But he's got a fair share of flaws. He's very cocky, impatient to the point where he'll jump off a cliff, arrogant, and can't swim. He also is the star of some of the worst video games ever produced. Wiz: But despite this, Sonic's got the guts to prove he's on the same level with Mario and Link, no matter how many Sonic 06's SEGA makes. Sonic: No copyright law in this universe is gonna stop me! Falcon (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3D5B_uEt-g0) Wiz: Captain Douglas Jay Falcon is the F-Zero and part time bounty hunter for hire, who was made famous through the Smash Bros games. Boomstick: FALCON PAWNCH! Hell ya, this guy is literally the Chuck Norris of Nintendo! Wiz: Despite showing no backstory about this, Falcon has control over pyrokinesis, which allows him to light his hands and feet on fire, which can be used for a variety of moves. Boomstick: The Falcon Kick is a sliding attack where Falcon, uh, glides across the area with his foot on fire, which can cover up to a foot of space and burns the foe if he touches them. Wiz: The Falcon Dive is where Falcon leaps into the air and grabs his opponent, burning them. Boomstick: And he also screams "YES!", just like M. Bison! Wiz: Raptor Boost is a launch move which launches the foe upwards as well as well as burns them, though it can't break through shields. Boomstick: He also has a gun in his holster that he only used once to kill a criminal named Scale Face in some obscure Nintendo Power comic. Man, imagine Falcon with a fricking gun in Smash, that'd be epic! Wiz: And then there's the Falcon Punch, which is Douglas's most famous move, where he ignites his hand on fire and unleashes a punch so powerful that a falcon is formed when he performs it. It's basically an instant KO. Boomstick: Falcon is strong enough to destroy a reactor with a single Falcon Punch, can dodge hypersonic+ lasers with relative ease, and has won the F-Zero tournament over 6 times. He's also became a living internet meme. Wiz: But he's very cocky, and is also a showoff. He also likes to shout the attack he's about to perform, which makes him predictable and many of his moves leave him open if misses, like the Falcon Punch. Boomstick: Also, he doesn't have that much combat experience, considering he puts racing over bounty hunting at almost all times. Wiz: But there's few that can survive the sheer might of the Falcon Punch. Falcon: Show me ya moves! Death Battle In a sunny day on Mute City, Captain Falcon had just won the Grand Cup and was walking to his car when he saw a blue creature come in front of him with a grin. Sonic: Hey you, I saw you were fast, wanna race? Falcon, not being in a good mood, decided for whatever reason to kick Sonic in the stomach, knocking him back. Instead of being angry, Sonic smirked. Sonic: Ah, you wanna fight huh? Well, I'm up to your challenge! Bring it! Falcon: Show me ya moves! FIGHT! (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yr6ARSYo8Rw) Sonic and Falcon rush up to each other and begin to trade blows, moving around the area at speeds faster than the remaining audience could see. Moments later, Sonic won the duel and Homing Attack Falcon, knocking Falcon a few feet back. Falcon: Falcon Kick! Captain Falcon performed the Falcon Kick, but Sonic easily dodged and kicked Falcon in the back, knocking him forward. Sonic then rushes up close for a punch, but Falcon blocks and performs the Raptor Boost, burning Sonic a little bit. Falcon: C'mon! Sonic: Heh, I'm done yet! Sonic then kicks a tornado at Falcon, who dodges and rushed up to Sonic and tries to punch him, but Sonic dodges and attempts to kick Falcon, who grabbed Sonic's leg and threw him into the side of the Blue Falcon, denting it. Falcon then performs another Falcon Kick, ramming into Sonic's back, causing Sonic to scream in agony. Falcon then threw a punch so hard that Sonic flew through the Blue Falcon, creating a Sonic sized hole through it. Falcon: YES! (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9zZus_1_ag) Suddenly, the 7 Chaos Emeralds surrounded Sonic, transforming him into Super Sonic, causing the Blue Falcon to explode. Sonic: Now I'm serious! Sonic then flies right into Falcon and starts rapidly blitzing Falcon, comboing him in a circle before getting launched into the audience booth. The people in the audience run as Sonic flies towards Falcon. However, Falcon dodged barely and threw a Falcon Punch at Super Sonic, which causes the entire area to explode. However, Super Sonic wasn't affected the slightest. Sonic: Is that all you got? Sonic then continues to speed blitz Falcon a few more times before Spin Dashing into his chest, causing blood and guts to spill everywhere. Falcon screams for mercy before Sonic chops him into two, ending the F-Zero racer once and for all. Sonic then transforms back to normal, gives a thumbs up to the audience, and runs away. KO! Sonic is seen racing around on the Green Hill Zone Falcon's dead body is eaten by vultures Results Boomstick: Now that was overkill! Wiz: At first, this was a stomp for Falcon. He was much stronger, more durable, and a good punch would easily kill Base Sonic, and to make things worse, Sonic couldn't kill him. Boomstick: But when Sonic got the Chaos Emeralds, Falcon was immediately outclassed, and considering how Sonic is over a thousand times faster than him, he'd get annihilated pretty quickly. Wiz: And if you don't believe us, remember that Sonic has defeated plenty of planet busters like Metal Sonic or Dark Gaia, while Falcon struggles against common street thugs and men with giant swords. Boomstick: Looks like Sonic beat him to the Falcon Punch. Wiz: The winner is Sonic Advantages and Disadvantages Sonic - WINNER *+Faster *+Super Sonic gave him the complete edge over the fight *-Outclassed in base form Cpt. Falcon - LOSER *+Wrecks Sonic in base *-But gets destroyed when Sonic goes Super Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Pikells Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant